


Ouran High School Host Club x Reader - Seven Minutes In Heaven

by BoopzyWriterQueen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoopzyWriterQueen/pseuds/BoopzyWriterQueen





	1. Intro

    You walked down the empty hallway towards the infamous abandoned music room, invitation in hand. The invite was to a party to be held by the Host Club, which was about to start. You came up to the door and raised your hand to the knob. Resting it there for a moment, you took a deep breath and opened the door.

    Rose petals fluttered down around you as seven voiced chorused ‘Welcome’. You saw the Host Club standing in the typical formation, with Tamaki on the throne and the other hosts surrounding him.

    “Hi” You replied, stepping into the room.

    “Hello my Princess, what brings you here today?” Asked Tamaki as he made his way towards you, as graceful as ever.

    You flicked your wrist, raising the invitation to eye level so that he could see it.

    “Ah, but of course! The lovely Lady has come for the party. Well, why don’t you go and sit with one of the hosts until the other guests arrive?” He said.

    You smiled politely and complied, moving towards your favourite host, when all of a sudden Honey came running towards you. He jumped and wrapped his arms around your midsection, looking up at you with those innocent eyes of his.

    “Hey, Y/N-chan? Do you want to have some cake with me and Takashi?” He asked, pleading with the look in his eyes.

    Unable to resist him you agreed. He cheered, a bunch of flowers surrounding him as he dragged you towards the table he and Mori now occupied.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

    After all of the guests had arrived the party began; people danced, ate, and chatted amongst each other, however, after a while most began to yearn for something a bit more exciting.

    “May I have everyone’s attention please?” Tamaki requested, standing in the middle of the room. The gentle hum of chatter went quite and all turned to look at him. “We are going to play a game!” He announced. An excited whisper went around the room, even your curiosity was peaked. “This game is a commoners game called seven minutes in heaven! The rules are as follows: all gentlemen will place an object into the bag. Each Lady will have a turn to pick an object out of the bag. Whoever owns the object you pick is the person you will be stuck in a closet with for seven minutes. Now, without further ado, let us begin.”

    All Ladies were asked to leave the room while the Gentlemen put their objects into the bag. Before too long you were all brought back in again and seated in a large circle. In the centre stood Tamaki, the bag clutched in his hands. As he excitedly looked around the room to find the first victi- I mean player, his eyes landed on you.

    “Ah, why if it isn’t the Princess who arrived at our little get together first. It seems only fair that you should start our little game off don’t you think?”

    As the gaze of everyone in the room turned towards you, you quickly made your way to Tamaki. He opened up the bag and told you not to look as you cautiously reached inside, feeling around until your hand brushed against…


	2. A Pen

   … something cold and metallic. You grabbed the long, slender item and pulled it out to reveal a Pen. You looked up and around at the others in the room until you felt a tap on your shoulder. You whipped your head to the side to see Kyoya standing behind you.

   “Excuse me Miss, but I believe that is my item.” You blushed and stuttered an of course before turning your body towards Kyoya and handing him his pen. He took it and silently put it into a pocket on his school uniform.

   His smile was polite as he offered you his arm to escort you to the closet. Your breathing was heavy as the two of you walked into the mildly cramped space. Tamaki closed the door behind you and shouted in ‘Seven minutes’.

   You rushed to the side of the closet opposite Kyoya, sliding down the wall and bringing your legs up to your chest. Silence filled the room for a few beats before the sound of rustling fabric broke it. You looked up from where your head was buried in your knees. With the little light in the closet, you were barely able to make out Kyoya’s outline as he moved to crouch in front of you.

   Your breathing hitched as his hand came to rest on yours, a cold feeling running down your back.

   Kyoya, seeming to have noticed your reaction, pulled away.

   “Y/N. Are you scared of me?” He asked, his voice taking on a slightly hurt tone, despite the fact that he was clearly trying to hide it.

   You gasped slightly as he asked this. That wasn’t it at all. You were actually very fond of Kyoya. It was just that you were nervous because you didn’t think that he would want to be with someone like you.

   As Kyoya eventually made a move to get up you desperately grasped at his sleeve to keep him from leaving. Unfortunately, you accidentally pulled him into you. Now you were pressed against the wall, leaning at a very awkward angle, with Kyoya straddling you. You stared into his eyes as your faces were less than an inch away from each other.

   His breath fanned over your face as he chuckled; his shocked expression changed into a rather smug one, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

   You quickly let go of his sleeve, heat rushing up your neck and to your face. You mutter an excuse while trying to move from underneath him.

   Kyoya tutted before pushing into you more, one hand moving up onto the wall next to your face.

   “Nuh-uh,” he teased, voice husky, “You wanted me, now you get me.”

   A small gasp erupted from your lips as Kyoya dove his head towards your mostly exposed neck, making quick work of finding the most sensitive spot. The hand that was next to your head now joined the other making its way up your sides, caressing them gently. Breathy moans rose from your throat as you bit your lip to prevent those outside hearing.

   Suddenly, Kyoya bit harshly down on your neck, causing you to yelp. You whined as he nibbled his way up to your ear.

   “Don’t hide your moans. I want to know how good I make you feel”.

   As he said this, his hands moved from your sides to the front of your body, towards your breasts. He began to massage them gently through the fabric of your dress. Your moans grew louder as his motions became rougher. His hands slid round to the back of your dress, intending on undoing the zipper when there was a knock at the door.

   “Seven minutes are over!” Came Tamaki’s voice. Kyoya leaped off of you, much to your disappointment. Just as the people on the other side of the door tried to open it, Kyoya grabbed the handle and slammed it shut. He found the lock and turned it.

   “Hey what are y-” came from the other side of the door before Kyoya interrupted.

   “Get another closet!” He growled. The others words of protest were drowned out by the beat of your heart as Kyoya turned back towards you, straddling you once more.


	3. Rose Petals

   … multiple smooth, soft, and small objects. You pulled a few of them out and in your hand were rose petals. You looked up and around the room to try and determine who had put the rose petals in the bag. Before you could come to a conclusion, however, the Twins had grabbed one of your arms each, dragging you to the closet and spouting some nonsense about getting the game going.

   The door slammed shut behind you, leaving you in almost complete darkness. You stumbled, arms held out in front of you, to try and find the wall of the closet. Finding it, you turned and pressed your back to it, sliding down and bringing your knees to your chest.

   The door opened briefly as another figure was flung into the closet with you. The door once again flew closed and the sound of the door locking was masked by the Twins saying ‘have fun!’ in a teasing tone.

   You can hear the other person fumbling nearby and so you whisper a greeting. The other person startled before turning towards you.

   “Ah, hello Princess. I was having a little trouble finding you!” Tamaki stuttered nervously. You could tell he was embarrassed. You smiled weakly at him before turning your attention to your shoes. You felt him shift beside you and he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You stiffened and this caused Tamaki to withdraw himself.

   “Sorry Princess, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I-it’s fine if you don’t want to do anything and uh, I’ll just. I’ll just go.” He rambled

   As he went to move away, you grabbed at his arm and gazed up at his face. When he turned back he had a rather surprised look in his eye. Red rushed to your cheeks as you rushed to let go. You stuttered, trying to justify your actions. He smiled down at you before pulling you to your feet. You were being held to Tamaki by your waist, face burning with embarrassment. His face began to lean towards yours when the door was opened by the Twins.

   You pushed Tamaki away from yourself before speeding out of the closet and back to your spot in the room. You sat back down and curled in on yourself to try and minimise your embarrassment. You heard footsteps come from the closet and up behind you, feeling the person lean down towards your ear.

   “Meet me after the party so that we can talk, Princess.” Tamaki said, his voice huskier than before.

   With that, he walked away, smiling at the other guests while your throat tightened and heart pounded in anticipation of what this  _talk_ would involve.


End file.
